A Halloween date with an Scarlet Witch Erza x Male Reader
by JohnnyTheEpic
Summary: It Halloween night, you and your girlfriend Erza going take to State Fair for a date. With your 80s costume, you and your Scarlet Witch going have one hell of a night!


Halloween. The night of spooks and scary. The night of horror and nightmare. And the night of getting candy and wearing your costume of your life! That and going to Halloween party at the State Fair.

This night need a hero, a hero who use Fist of Fury and got a Ai car of David Hasselhoff. That hero is none other than…..

KUNG FURY!

You're wearing that for Halloween costume contest, but you feel like you become Kung Fury. Kicking ass and taking names, but all out of bubblegum. Only cause you got date with Erza Scarlet, and let say that her and Jellal are not working out. So you take care of Erza not matter what, and if you don't? Well let just say Team Natsu gonna kick your ass, Hard.

*Door bell ring*

You: I'm coming!

You open door and see Erza wearing Mercy's Witch skin, and hot damn she is still sexy with or without that cosplay. Oh and she is hosting this year's Halloween party.

Erza: Well someone to ready kick Nazis ass.

You: *In Kung Fury voice* And having a beautiful girl a good time.

Erza: I never knew you do Voice acting.

Natsu: And never knew you're badass!

Team Natsu has arrived! With Natsu wearing Vandal Brand from League of Legends, samething with Lucy with Sorceress Lux. Gary wearing (The modern/Injustice 2), and Wendy wearing Chibiusa from Sailor Moon. Oh and Happy and Carla wearing both Angel and Demon.

Gary: Wish I wear that, I should be naked this year party.

You: *Still in Kung Fury voice* But people think you're New Year Baby.

Gary: I taking back.

Lucy: Come on, Fairy Tail meeting is about to start.

Erza: *Lock around your arm* Shell we?

You: Yes ma.

Few minutes later all the Fairy Tail members are here, reason is they all volunteer for helping this year Halloween party.

Lisanna: Great you're here!

You: *using Kung Fury voice* Nice Felicia from Darkstalkers.

Lisanna: Same with Kung Fury (Y/N), never knew you're good at voice acting.

Makarov: ALRIGHT LISTING UP! *All Fairy Tail member look at him* Today's the day we hosting this year Halloween. *All of them cheer* But it doesn't mean we goin crash everyone in State Fair!

Natsu: Come on! We like to party so hard!

Makarov: Remember our time with Sabertooth?

Natsu: Oh yeah! Can't help but fight Sting and Rouge.

You: *using Kung Fury voice* Even those you win, you cause last year Halloween party making Fairy Tail payed their damage bill.  
Fairy Tail look at Natsu.

Natsu: WHAT?!

Gajeel: This is what you pay for not having us a beach party!

Levy as the Monster Hunter book girl try to calm down Gajeel with his X-Men Colossus sult.

Makarov: Calm down, we all here for entertain people. *Fairy Tail now look back him* Now we've a rule for this year's Halloween party. No fighting, no crashing, no naked on the public, and for love of god, NO HAVING SEX DURING THE PARTY!

Now Fairy Tail look at you, even Erza smirked at you.

You: *using Kung Fury voice* What? We just making out.

Makarov: Anyway, GO OUT THERE AND MAKE A LIVING HELL OF THEM!

Fairy Tail cheer as they make their way to the State Fair. You and Erza was going to have fun, until a co-worker show up.

Co-worker: Hey Erza, they need you on state.

Erza: Tell them I be there right now.

After she told him and left, you two are heading to the state.

You: *Now using Kung Fury voice till the end* I can't believe you management got Gorillaz to play our Halloween party.

Erza: I got a friend who is friend with Gorillaz.

You: Now that is sick!

?: Come on Morty! That goddamn ghost could be anywhere!

Morty: Aw jeez Rick, after I got slimed?

You: Hey Rick and Morty, nice Ghostbusters.

Rick and Morty look at you

Morty: Hey (Y/N)! Thank and nice Kung Fury outfit, as well with your badass voice.

You: Thank, always make sure the people are safe. How you doing?

Rick: Well the ghost just escape, so we have to get him before any "spooky" stuff happen.

Erza: Well I leave you two-

Rick: Ah shit! The ghost is now the girl bathroom! Come on before- well you already.

Morty: Aw jeez, well see ya and good luck with the costumes content!

As they leave, you costume walk to the state.

At the backstage.

Erza: Be right back.

Erza kiss your cheek.

After Gorillaz play "Feel Good Inc." Erza walk in front of Gorillaz.

Erza: Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Gorillaz!

The crowd cheer.

Murdoc: Thank you thank you, it's a horror playing with people like you in this State Fair. That and for the ladies.

Erza: Anyway, don't forget to enter costumes content. There's five content you can enter, boy, girl, kid, group and a couple.

Crowd go nut after hearing couple content.

Erza: If you want enter multiple content that is fine, as long you got a costume. So good luck and have fun!

The crowd goes crazy.

Erza: Gorillaz, take it from here.

Murdoc: You hear her 2-D!

2-D: Right.

Gorillaz now play Strobeite, as Erza walk to you.

Erza: Now, it taking care of, *lock your arm* Shell we?

You: You got it love.

As you two walk back to the Fair, you and Erza enjoy yourself for tonight's Halloween party. You two ride the roller coaster, walk around the zombie maze, and played couple of arcade games. Right now, you and Erza are eating after a huge fun time.

Erza: You know (Y/N), I glad we are dating.

You: Same thing, having you around is best thing in my life.

Erza: Same here. *Eating Strawberry cake, but thinking Jellal.* Wish Jellal here.

You: I feel the same way Erza. *Erza look at you* I wish you two still continue loving each other, but Jellal have to move on from you.

Erza: Yeah, I guess you're right about his future.

You: But something he said I never forget.

Erza: What did he said?

You: He told me, "If you still love her, always be with her, always protest her till the end. And never break her heart, no matter what!"

Erza: I can't believe he told you. *Erza crying with small tear.*

You: Erza it my job to be with you no matter what, *hold her hand* even it end of time.

Erza: I can't believe I date a Kung Fury.

You: And I can't believe I date a Queen of the Fairies who bewitched me, that or you heal me better then Genjin.

Erza lauge after your joke.

Erza: That's why I'm love you.

You: And still love you too. *check your watch* Damn, we miss the costume content!

Erza: Well the only remain content is couple, so…..

You: You think we ready?

Erza kiss your cheek.

Erza: I sure we ready as always.

As you two walk the final costume content, every couple is here. Before you two entering.

Co-worker: Both your name and your costume?

Erza: Erza Scalet, Mercy's Witch skin.

You: (Y/n) (L/n), Kung Fury.

Co-worker: Alright, well you two good luck with your content!

After you two either, it was pack! I mean everyone you knew is here.

You: Look like everyone is ready for couple content.

Erza: It doesn't matter we win or not, as long we having fun.

You: Can't argue with that.

Few minute later, Mirajane show up on state.

Mirajane: How everyone doing tonight?

The crone chree.

Mirajane: That's great! The couple costume content is about to begin! You've 1 hour to vote, and the couple who has the most vote win! So good luck!

People are now voting, the couple start whatever they doing.

You: Well time to pose?

Erza: You could say-

Before Erza going to fishnh, Deku shout.

Izuku: Hey! (Y/n) is here!

Izuku wearing Superman, with Ochaco with her Spider-Gwen, and Tenya with his Injustice 2 The Flash. Kazuto,Asuna and their " daughter" Yui with their Finn, Ray, and BB-8 Couple. And Rias and Issei with their Morrigan Aensland and Dante from Devil May Cry.

Izuku: That's one heck a costume guy.

Erza: Thank, got it from and her friend.

Tenya: And that is one cool 80 outfit.

Ochaco: Yeah! It totally fit you!

You: I agree on that, but I need my Kung Fury voice to fit together.

Your friends shock after hearing your Kung Fury voice.

Kazuto: You got the voice?! That's awesome!

Asuna: You two going to win, thank to his badass voice.

Yui: I hope you two win!

Issei: Hey my girlfriend just won girl costume.

Erza: That's great for you!

Rias: We're also enter couple content, but I hope you two going be winner.

You: Thank, that meant a lot.

Velvet: Hey Annie! Erza and (Y/n) are here!

Velvet come to you with Fran from Final Fantasy 12, with Annie with her Commander Jane Shepard from Mass Effect.

Annie: I got to say, that is one hell of a costume.

You: Thank you, Make it myself. Anyway how your boyfriend?

Velvet: Annie just getting his helmet for our couple content.

Annie: Yeah, and wait till you see our boyfriend got.

You: When he coming?

?: Right here.

You hear a robot voice coming behind you. The friends shock seeing who this person is, you turn around and see Kylo Ren with his Claymore Lightsaber.

Kylo: It's been a long time, Kung Fury.

You: Kylo Ren, you son of a bitch!

You two walk toward each other, giving a welcome back handshake.

You: It been a long time Kylo, last time you been working out.

Kylo: With a help of Annie she still kick my ass. Seeing you still with Erza.

You: That which has helping me, then I help her back.

You two let go.

You: Guessing you three are entering.

Kylo: Of course, Me, my bunny, and my titan want to enter this year couple content.

Velvet: And never seen three love bird.

Annie: Beside that, we gonna kick your ass on this content.

Erza: Your on!

You: Right now it time to have fun, so I don't want any catfight in here.

Kylo: I don't want to see Annie taking on Erza.

Annie: I was joking!

Erza: We're having fun.

You: Anyway, let's have some fun!

With all your friends here, you are having with Erza and rest of your friends. With group dancing, a stage group play, and you never forgot mannequin challenge.

An hour later after people voted. The judges count how many couples got the most vote,now it time who is the winner this year halloween couple content.

Mirajane: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome 2-D and Murdoc of Gorillaz!

The crowd cheer.

Murdoc: Thank you! *whispers to 2-D* Told you still many hot girl with their cosplay.

2-D: I don't know where I pick.

Murdoc: I can help you right after this. *Look back the chown* Just before we revealed this year halloween couple content, we going show our winninger of boy, girl, kid and group content!

2-D: Now for the boy content I believe we have two winning, that means Rick and Morty Sanchez for their Ghostbuster costume!

Rick and Morty come up the stage, while Rick giving a figure.

Murdoc: For the lady, I can't believe so many horry man vote this beautiful red hair succubus. Please welcome Rias Gremory for her Morrigan from Darkstalkers.

As Rias come up, all the man cheer while the woman not.

2-D: And for the kid content, we've Yui Kirigaya for her BB-8 costume.

Both Kirito and Asuna holding Yui hand as they walk to stage, people aw on Yui.

Murdoc: And for the group content, we got Ayana Keiko as Captain Boomerang, Shinozaki Rika as Harley Quinn, Suguha Kirigaya as Katana, and Asada Shino as Deadshot for their Suicide Squad costume!

The Girl Ops come to the stage and strike action post, kinda like you and Kylo striking post with them a few minute ago.

2-D: And now the moment we've all been waiting for….

Murdoc and 2-D: THE COUPLE CONTENT!

The crowd cheers.

Murdoc: Now for the 3nd place, we've Ezreal and Lux for their Star Guardians content!

Ez and Lux walk to the stage on 3nd.

2-D: And for 2nd place. *show Murdoc the voting card.*

Murdoc: Damn, lucky bastard.

2-D: Velvet Scarlatina for her Fran of Final Fantasy, Annie Leonhart for her Jane Shepard of Mass Effect, and (Friend name) for his Kylo Ren of Star Wars!

All three of them walk to the stage, then strike a post.

Murdoc: And now for 1nd place winner.

Murdoc show 2-D the voting card to say together.

2-D and Murdoc: Erza Scarlet for her Mercy witch skin of Overwatch, and (F/n) (L/n) of Kung Fury!

You and Erza shock and happy at the same time, as you two holding hand and walk to the stage. The whole crowd cheering as well your friends, after you two a give handshake to two member of Gorillaz you and Erza giving them a speech.

You: You want to go first?

Erza: It's an honor.

Erza now look the crowd.

Erza: All I want to say is thank you. Thank you for voting us this year couple costume contest, To be honest I was having fun with my friends and my boyfriend while people voting, and I can't say more to seeing all my friend smile. Winning mean nothing to me, as long we having fun. So thank you.

The people and your friends cheers

Erza: Kung Fury, do you have to say?

You: Yes. *look the people* Even though you didn't make it, even you try to give your best shot. It's doesn't matter we win or not, all it matter that everyone is the winner. So tonight I say we're winners. And winner don't use drug!

The whole crowd and friend chree after your speech. Few minutes later you and Erza are with Team Natsu at the backstage. You and Erza holding each other while Natsu and Lucy make out, Gray now naked just playing Friday the 13nd game with Wendy, Happy and Carla. Not until….

Band member: Help I need someone!

When you look at him, you recommend the person band.

You: I know you, you're one of Carpenter Brut!

Band member: Yeah, but I need someone who can sing tonight performance.

You: Can you give us a good new?

Band member: Glad you ask, He'll recovering after you sing.

You: and the bad?

Band member: Well he kinda ate many candy sooo…..

You: I can do it.

Band member: You will?!

You look at Erza, telling your voice is ready, as well your body.

Erza: *kiss you for few seconds* Go out there tiger.

As you reach to Carpenter Brut, one of them ask you.

Band member: Hey, you know Maniac by Michael Sembello?

You: Oh yeah, I know a lot of 80s song.

Band member: good, glad you help us.

The light open on you. Mirajane say to the people.

Mirajane: Please, give it up to Carpenter Brut!

The crowd goes crazy seeing you with Carpenter Brut.

The song play.

You: How you're doing tonight?!

The crowd cheers

Band member: let give anything we got!

You now singing Maniac with Carpenter Brut!

Just a steel town girl on a Saturday night

Looking for the fight of her life

In the real time world no one sees her at all

They all say she's crazy

Locking rhythm to the beat of her heart

Changing movement into light

She had danced into the danger zone

When the dancer becomes the dance

It can cut you like a knife

If the gift becomes the fire

On the wire between will and what will be

Then the whole crowd sing along.

She's a maniac, maniac on the floor

And she's dancing like she's never danced before

She's a maniac, maniac on the floor

And she's dancing like she's never danced before  
On the ice blue line of insanity

Is a place most never see

It's a hard won place of mystery

Touch it but can't hold it

You work all your life, for that moment in time

It could come or pass you by

It's a push shove world

But there's always a chance

If the hunger stays the night

There's a cold connective heat

Struggling stretching for the peak

Never stopping with her head against the wind

She's a maniac, maniac I sure know

And she's dancing like she's never danced before

She's a maniac, maniac I sure know

And she's dancing like she's never danced before  
As the drum and guitar play solo You saw Jellal with Meredy looking at you, telling that look mean you did take care with Erza, you can't help but smile. Everyone rocking hard, Fairy Tail, your friends, and people having the blast. You told everyone.

You: Come on and sing with us!  
I guess the people cheer to you.

It can cut you like a knife

If the fight becomes the fire

On the wire between will and what will be

She's a maniac, maniac I sure know

And she's dancing like she's never danced before

She's a maniac, maniac I sure know

And she's dancing like she's never danced before

Maniac, maniac I sure know

The song end and people cheer like crazy.

As the end, you and Erza along with Team Natsu and Fairy Tail doing the Halloween parade. The party end so you and Erza gettin home.

You: It was a blast Erza.

Erza: I know, not only we've won but you sing with Carpenter Brut. It was a blast (Y/n).

You: Too bad we didn't get any candy.

Erza kiss you for few moment.

Erza: How about I show you my candy then?

You: I still love you Erza, my Scarlet Witch.

Erza: And still love you, my Kung Fury.

Pennywise: Hey, want to show you some-

You: Fuck off.

Erza: No thank you.

As you two walk out. Pennywise return to this sewer.

Pennywise: Wish I was back in 50s.


End file.
